


Propuesta inesperada… verdad oculta

by NekoStar2529



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Draco y Harry son dos exitosos empresarios y dueños de dos famosas empresas, en su época de universitarios ambos eran enemigos y esa enemistad parece haber desaparecido, pero sin saberlo su enemistad seguía, pero a través de sus empresas. Habían pasado mas de cuatro años desde que se habían visto pero eso cambio al enterarse de que sus empresas eran rivales, Draco sabia que necesitaba asociarse con la empresa de Harry, pero no por eso dejara que esto no satisfaga lo que mas quiere por eso le hace una propuesta que ni Harry podría rechazar. Además, la propuesta seria no solo beneficioso para sus empresas sino también lo seria para ambos en especial para Draco que tenía más de una fantasía con Harry las cuales planea realizar y que por el momento pausaria su tan conocida enemistad. Luego de aceptar la propuesta ambos viven mas de un encuentro que los deja satisfechos, pero hace que nuevos sentimientos aparezcan y se cuestiona que su enemistad solo era para cubrir lo que realmente sentían, hasta hace que ambos se cuestionen si esta propuesta debiera seguir o deberían terminarla.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter





	Propuesta inesperada… verdad oculta

Dirigir una empresa era algo difícil en algunas ocasiones pero había logrado hacerlo pero mientras veía las fotos del álbum en especial la foto de cierto rubio platinado hizo que recordara la enemistad que teníamos cuando éramos universitarios y también como competíamos en casi todo pero desde la ultima vez que lo vi habían pasado mas de cuatro años, aun no sabia quien era el dueño de la empresa dragón Enterprise y era algo que tenía que averiguar ya que esa empresa le a causado ciertos problemas.   
\- ¿Quién será el dueño de esta empresa que me causa problemas?, de lo que estoy seguro es que no dejare que gane esta competencia   
Ya casi nada me satisfacía ni siquiera salir a divertirme cuando podía, pero debo de decir que competir y ganarle a Golden Lion era algo muy satisfactorio, aunque me intriga saber sobre la identidad de su dueño, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo Potter? Sin poder evitarlo sonreí al recordar como lo había derrotado en esa ultima competencia que tuvimos en la universidad, esta competencia con esta empresa me hacia recordar a Potter y aunque no lo dijera había tenido más de una fantasía con él. Ni yo creía que podría llegar a fantasear con el chico que era mi enemigo por así decirlo, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que si lo volvía a ver aria lo necesario para que mis fantasías con Potter se hagan realidad y que las cumpla cada una de ellas.   
-Potter no pensé que tú eras el dueño de la empresa que es rival de la mía y no te preocupes tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-conociéndote seguro que va a beneficiarte más a ti que a mi Malfoy  
-no se por quien me tomas Potter ya que se que aceptaras lo que te proponga y es algo que nos va a beneficiar ¿Qué dirías si con esta propuesta podemos poner en pausa esta enemistad?  
-si que es una propuesta inesperada de tu parte Malfoy, pero debo de decir que me tiene intrigado con lo que vas a proponerme. Con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Author's Note:**

> este es la primera de muchas historias Drarry que publicare


End file.
